Angel of mine
by Blake-Schawarz
Summary: It's been a while, please don't flame me!! *hides under desk* um, plot, well, it's a wedding and a the wedding song is one that brings Wufei's buried memories to surface


I have found my muse! Aren't you all happy? Well, I am, even though she sent me out to the doghouse and then she made me sit on the backstep for a whole day and a night. But we're OK now, I work and she thinks of things for me to write. She even barred my windows so I couldn't escape anymore…guess I did that a lil too much hey? ^-^ 

Disclaimer? Do I have to write this? *Muse pokes from behind and points at screen* Oh, alright if I have to. Please refer to the encyclopedia for disclaimer #876, which should cover it. Don't sue, I'm broke…and this is Yaoi, so if ya dun like it, get out. I will not be blasted again by someone who didn't like the pairing, even though they were warned. So you can consider yourselves warned. OK? OK, enough of my babbling, on with the story.

__

'From when I first saw you, I already knew. There was something inside of you. Something I thought I'd never find. Angel of mine…' The song rang out in the silent wedding reception. Zechs and Noin got up to have their first dance as husband and wife. Slowly others followed them, but it was too much for Wufei. He excused himself from the table her was sharing with the other gundam pilots and went outside. He found a bench hidden behind some bushes and sat down.

"I'm sorry Nataku…I tried, but that song…I've become weak." He ran his hands through his hair, and sighed, looking up at the moon in the sky. Even it seemed to be mocking him. He could faintly hear the song from the reception, no matter how he tried to hide from it, it would always be there, reminding him of a memorable day of his life from long ago.

Duo came back to their table, finally released of the endless stream of dance offers. Heero and Trowa were still sitting at the table, hands intertwined under the table, watching Quatre twirl Summer around the dance floor.

"I'm going to step outside, if any girls ask, you don't know where I am OK?" Duo said, hedging towards the door. Trowa nodded, Duo wasn't sure if he was listening, and Heero gave the standard grunt that Duo was used to receiving when around strangers. Heero had a problem with strangers. Duo slipped outside into the night air and closed his eyes and took a deep breath of night air. _No doubt about it, there's nothing like night air…it's so argh! I could stand here until my hair turns gray and never find the words to describe the night air_. Duo slowly opened his eyes, looking at the big moon, big round and full, in the sky, glittering like a child's Christmas present to their parents. it held Duo hypnotized, but then, so did many things, especially post war, he actually had the time to notice the small things. He and Hilde had spent hours talking over simple things like clouds and grass and the colours of leaves. _It's a shame she couldn't make it tonight, she loves nights like this…_Duo turned quickly when he heard a small rustle in the bushes, his senses on full alert. Duo stalked quietly over to a bench, like a tiger stalks its prey. He got to the bench and saw Wufei sitting on it, facing away from him, his head in his hands, and repeating the words 'sorry Nataku' over and over and over again. _He's saying sorry to his gundam? Why?_ Duo didn't know what to do next, if it had been Quatre or Hilde or even Heero, (although that was stretching it a bit) he would have known what to do, but Wufei was always so strong. Wufei normally looked so strong and proud and ready to fight for what's right, but now he just looked…weak…no, vulnerable was the only word Duo could come up with, although it wasn't quite right, it was the only word Duo could pick out of the English language for how Wufei looked now, lost in his own world on the bench. Duo, having searched his mind, drew up a blank as to what to do, so he reached out an unsure hand and rested it gently on Wufei's shoulder. He felt Wufei jump under his touch.

"Hey Wufei, are you OK?" Duo asked softly, not wanting to upset Wufei anymore. Wufei turned to look at Duo, and in the moonlight, Duo could see a single tear sliding slowly down Wufei's cheek. The single sign of all the pain Wufei had suffered the last three or four years. Ever since…

"Duo?"

"I heard you, and I know you like to be by yourself, but you don't usually hide in corners and look so damned weak." Duo waited to be lectured, or got ready to run, or for Wufei to at least yell at him, but he didn't. Duo perched carefully on the edge of the seat beside Wufei, still ready to run. "What are you doing out here?"

"Admiring the stars, naturally…"

"Don't lie to me, something upset you, tell me. I won't tell anyone, not even Quatre. I promise," Duo said solemnly, upset that something had upset his friend, well, as much as Wufei had let any of them be his friends, and Duo was determined to find out what it was.

"It's nothing Duo, go back inside and enjoy the party."

"You are lying to me again. Stop it. And I can't enjoy myself when you are out here upset. So tell me what upset you."

"No, go back inside, I'm sure there are lost of girls waiting to dance with you."

"Was it the wedding song?" Wufei looked away from him, commanding not to let another tear pass, one had gotten out and that was one too many.

"Ah ha, hit a chord there didn't I? So, who was the girl?"

"That was the damn song they played at my wedding! Happy? You've worked it out…it upset me because it reminded me of her! Are you happy? You and your happy brigade? You've uncovered things have spent every day of the last few years trying to bury, and as soon as I heard that song…" Wufei broke down, not in tears, he just couldn't keep talking about her. It was too upsetting.

"Hey, hey, calm down, we didn't mean to upset you…I'm sorry Wufei, I had no idea."

"No one did…"

"Well, now I have an inkling…would you please tell me what on earth is going on?"

"No."

"Please Wufei."

"Duo please! I want to remember her without your…help." _Help? That was the best word I can think of?_

"Hey, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. in case you missed it, I've lost quite a few. The only way you'll get over it is to talk about it." Wufei softened, he was getting to the end of his emotional tether. He turned to face Duo.

"You won't tell anyone?"

"I give you my word…I may steal, I may cheat, but I never lie," Duo said, moving closer to Wufei.

"It was arranged…our marriage I mean. We were betrothed from birth, and married at 11. I didn't want to get married, but I didn't have a choice in the matter. They played that song. At the time, I thought she was the devil reincarnated, but as we spent time together, I realized she wasn't. She was so strong. And then, one winter I got pneumonia…she didn't leave my side for weeks. Then she got involved in the war and was killed. That tore at my heart. I realized then how much she meant to me, and I was sorry I hadn't said anything sooner. That's why I got involved in the first place, to avenge her…" Wufei couldn't say anything more. Tears threatened to fall. Wufei uncharacteristically threw his arms around Duo's neck. Duo quickly put his arms around Wufei.

"I'm sorry…" was all Duo could get out before breaking down. He had no idea that Wufei had been through so much, and was sorry _anyone_ had had to live through pain like his.

"Are you crying Duo?"

*sniff* "no."

"Now who's lying?"

"OK, you got me, I am."

"Why?"

"I never knew that you had to live through that…I thought I had it bad."

"Yeah well…"

"Don't treat it like it's nothing Wufei! God, if I lost someone like that, I don't think I'd be able to live."

"But, didn't you?" Wufei let go of Duo to look him dead in the eye.

"Yeah, I guess…maybe I'm not living…" Duo looked away and Wufei moved closer to Duo.

"I'd say you were pretty alive," Wufei whispered. They were now forehead to forehead. Duo gently tilted his head, subtly leading Wufei into a soft gentle kiss. Duo broke off, not wanting to frighten Wufei.

"No one that warm can be dead." Wufei could still hear the music from the reception. 

__

Now I know why they say the best things are free. Gonna love you till the end of time. Angel of mine

~Owari~

Um…I don't think that turned out right…mmm, *pulls face* oh well, I'm sure the next one will be better…it's been a while since I've written Gundam Wing…since no one's reading my last one, which She Who Must Be Obeyed, happens to like, but no one's reviewing!!! Dot dot dot…um…if anyone has particular pairing whatevers, (cant think of the word) drop me a line at sport_chick_30@hotmail.com and I'll see what I can do, I personally prefer to write 2x4, but I'm not really that fussed. Um…yeah, catch y'all later …Kat


End file.
